Humans are generally poor at visualizing their bodies using their kinesthetic sense alone, especially when in action, making it relatively difficult to learn or practice motor skills. As used herein, kinesthetic sense may be understood to mean the sense of position and movement of a person's musculoskeleton derived from the person's muscles, i.e., not from seeing the position and movement. Kinesthetic sense may also be termed muscle sense. Research has shown that visual cues can improve motor skill development. A variety of techniques have been applied to whole-body visualization including the use of mirrors, video displays, motion capture and video capture/analysis. However, none of these techniques provides real-time feedback while the user performs a motion in a natural manner. Training methods that make use of post-performance assessment, such as video analysis, are particularly problematic, since the human short-term kinesthetic memory may be very brief.